


Безумством ледяной зимы

by sullixtion



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сходить с ума, оказывается, просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумством ледяной зимы

Дрожь звенящими колокольчиками пробегает по телу, руша видимое спокойствие, меняя выражение в глазах на затравленное, заставляя руки вцепиться в стул, губы искривиться в ломаной усмешке, голос застрять где-то в горле противным, липким комком страха.  
Вопрос остается без ответа, повисает в напряженном воздухе. Шаги позади размеренно чеканят сантиметры пространства, отнимая последнюю надежду. Костяшки пальцев белеют, голова опускается все ниже и ниже, а взгляд – недоверчивый, испуганный, и как будто обреченный, — похож на взгляд животного, которого вот-вот отправят на бойню.  
В конце концов, он сражался за свои личные клятвы, наплевав в лицо Ватикану. Но Ватикан так просто не прощает оскорблений, и пара акума и добытый Ковчег не могут изменить приговора, написанного на пожелтевшей бумаге и скрепленного изящным росчерком пера, принадлежавшего госпоже Судьбе. Ватикан найдет, в чем усомниться – и для начала, в его преданности, пусть хоть все отделения кричат в один голос обратное, но они всего лишь пешки, отправленные умирать на бесконечной войне, живое оружие, которое ничего не стоит, контейнеры для переноса Чистой Силы, пустое место, ничтожества. И превратности жизни, толкающей в пропасти отчаяния, танцующей на тлеющих костях, берут поистине огромный размах. Еще утром все взбудоражено говорили, что он, в свои пятнадцать, может стать Маршаллом, а через три часа обвиняют в измене и тащат на допрос.  
Ватикан зло смеется: он не может объяснить, как сыграл на этом чертовом фортепиано. Или не хочет – тем лучше, значит, ему есть, что скрывать, значит, подозрение возрастает, и скоро все заговорят о нем не как о Разрушителе Времени, Джокере Бога, Коронованном Клоуне – а как о проклятом, недоакуме, предателе, который подлежит уничтожению. А скрывать ничтожный факт, так много значащий для него, оказывается тяжело. Никто не поймет давней игры с шифром, в которую когда-то играли мальчишка и его приемный отец.  
Отчаяние вгрызается все глубже и глубже, разъедая тонкую оболочку старательно выстроенного спокойствия, и удивляться наличию темного призрака за плечами не остается сил.  
Сходить с ума, оказывается, просто.  
  
Линали ломается следом – потому что не знает, как вести себя с этим новым Алленом, который и не Аллен вовсе, а другой человек, с незнакомым, тяжелым взглядом, кривой, изломанной ухмылкой, но она не понимает, не хочет принять его, убежденно верит, что еще можно его вернуть.  
Она смеется, смеется, смеется, не замечая, что другие плачут. Она вычеркивает всех из своей жизни и кладет себя на алтарь, смеясь, ломаясь, прогибаясь, улыбаясь, играя в свою странную игру, правила которой известны лишь ей одной. Охваченная безумством ледяной зимы, она строит новый мир, где с Алленом все в порядке, где он такой же, как и прежде, где она выиграла сражение, где она не стоит на коленях перед ним и не плачет, потому что он не помнит ничего – даже ее имя. Она цепляется за обломки воспоминаний, ценных грузом легших на ее хрупкие плечи, и слезы сквозят в ее голосе. Как дождь смывает грязь с ночных улиц, она пытается стереть с его лица кукольную, пластиковую улыбку, пытается залатать невидимые раны, но кончаются бинты, кончаются силы, ноги подгибаются – и она падает в темные бездны, и полет ее не закончится никогда.  
Но она отдает всю себя этой священной войне, этому крестовому походу, где вместо христианских реликвий на кону одна-единственная жизнь, один-единственный человек. У нее тоже свои клятвы, данные не проклятому Ватикану, а самой себе, и она не позволит их нарушить. Тонкими нитями Линали вышьет полотно своего пьянящего счастья, острой иглой исколет слабеющие пальцы, прольет не одну каплю крови на безмятежную картину, разорвет связи-узелки, оставив на изнанке гладкие стежки, похожие на шрамы.  
Сошедшие с ума, сошедшие с гонки, проигравшие и потерявшие все, что было возможно, они успокоятся, когда остановятся сердца, и тени скользнут под холодную, неуютную землю, мокрыми комками падающую на открытые глаза. И, может, он вспомнит, как ее зовут, а она вспомнит о тех, кого она когда-то звала друзьями.  
Зима ломает и рушит, зима, гордая и неприступная, не дает прийти в себя, опомниться от бешеной и бесполезной битвы, отпустить, уйти.  
Свидетели их безумства сгорят в ярком пламени, окрашивающем шаткий мир в алый и оранжевый. Забыв обо всем, они так и не поймут, что погибли. 

  
_Keiner merkt es wenn ich heut Nacht untergehe_   
_Kaltes Wasser, das mich in die Stille zieht_   
_Niemand da wenn die Ewigkeit mich umgibt_   
_Narben verblassen nie_

  
_Никто не заметит этого, если я сегодня ночью погибну._   
_Ледяная вода тащит меня за собой, в тишину._   
_Никого не будет рядом, когда меня окружит вечность._   
_Шрамы никогда не заживут..._


End file.
